


The Appointment

by Vega_Lume



Series: Halloween [4]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-31
Updated: 2005-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-18 16:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12391488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vega_Lume/pseuds/Vega_Lume
Summary: one of 2 Halloween fics written in 2003. (old as dirt) Retelling of a story found in a children's book 'Scary Stories to Tell in the Dark' by Alvin Schwartz





	The Appointment

October 13th 2003

title:The Appointment  
Author:Vega-Lume aka little chibi demon  
Disclaimers: This story was collected by Alvin Schwartz and is retold  
by me. I do not claim to own this story, for it has been handed down for many  
years. And changes with each telling  
This story was collected by Alvin Schwartz and placed in  
one of his three books ' Scary Stories, More Scary Stories, & Scary  
Stories 3.

pairings or players: 1,2  
status: complete  
Beta: James A.

 

The Appointment

 

Sixteen Year old Heero worked on his Grandfather J's horse farm. The work was hard and boring. The heat of the summer scorching his skin.

 

One afternoon his grandfather sent him into town for supplies. Happy to get away from the farm and the smelly horses, he gladly went. Collecting the money and the keys to their old Puckup truck.

 

After the shopping was done he decided to take a walk down the tiny town's main street, while walking he spoted a strange young man dressed all in black. The other boys brilliant purple eyes shined with an other worldly glow.

 

Heero paused and stated at him for a moment then started when the boy smiled and beckoned him with a skinless boney hand.

 

The strange longhaired boys lips moved and though he was too far away to be heard Heero could swear he heard 'Come.'

 

//death// Heero thought, frightened, he turned back to the truck and drove home a quickly as he could while still being safe.

 

When he arrived homw he hurriedly told his grandfather what had happened.

"It was Death,” J informed Heero."He beckoned to you, didn’t he?”

 

Heero nodded, still trembling. "I have to leave,”but how did one run from Death? He thought.

Where will you go?” J asked.

"To the city, there are so many people there, he will never find me,” Heero insisted.  
He took the keys for the pickup and sped off.

J took his other car, one that he only used for an emergency, and drove into town in search of the apparition his grandson had seen. He found him in the park, his eerie eyes glowing, despite the brightness of the afternoon.

"Why did you beckon to my grandson and scare him like that? He is only sixteen! He's too young to die..." J said mournfully. He had seen many friends die in his old age and he refused to see his teenage grandson die as well. 

 

Death rubbed at the back of his head sheepishly. The 

 

"Yeah, I’m sorry about that!” the young reaper said, "I was so shocked to see him. I have an appointment with him in a half an hour in the city.”

J’s eyes widened. Then, Death was gone.


End file.
